The Lust Monster
by Lil'Pervert
Summary: What happens when a succubus is in the mood of hot lust? Sakura Haruno is a succubus who feasts on the hearts of lusting human men and has fun in the process. From going to clubs and exclusive parties will Sakura finally settle on an Incubus?
1. Chapter 1

Sasori: Where is that woman she know's better then to make me start the dialoge.

L.P. HI SASORIIIIII :3

Sasori: So. Should i warn them with the disclaimer?

L.P. Warn who? the readers?

Sasori:Of course the readers.

L.P. ahhh yes let's say it together

**DISCLAIMER**

**L.P**/Sasori: **WARNING THIS STORY IS TOTALLY GRAPHIC.** So graphic im amazed that Lil'Pervert can even devise such a story. **That indeed Sasori. **That means if your against **super sour lemons** or even **lemons** or** Even limes** please don't read this.** Yeah so uhm...Reader Discretion is Advised.**

L.P. so should we explain the disclaimer part deux?

Sasori: I suppose we should.

**L.P**/Sasori: This fanfic was made by Lil'Pervert. **The songs_ Monster and Dance In The Dark_** are by **_Lady Gaga _I did not make these songs at all I just love listening to them. **The characters from Naruto that includes me Sasori belongs to our creator. Not Lil'Pervert, she just loves to be around me and manipulate my thoughts with lust. **YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT.** Sure. Anyways... **R**e**a**d a**n**d **R**e**v**i**e**w!**!**!

* * *

The Lust Monster – Chapter One – Lust

Sakura's POV

It was a typical twilight…I was busy prowling around the downtown streets searching for another pitiful soul. I walked down into a nearby club. The Trap.

I walked past a bouncer while swaying my hips seductively in order to catch the attention of another possible victim. I chuckled at the song that was playing. Monster by Lady Gaga how fitting.

Makes me wonder how many other succubi were in this club right now? That's right…Im a succubus a demon who sucks the life out of men by flirting with them, seducing them, and then having sex with them until im satisfied or…until they're drained and then eating their heart 's pretty much how it goes. that's just who I am Sakura Haruno the Succubus…better known as The Lust Monster.

I walked onto the dance floor and swayed my hips to the music while making my hair sway to let my scent linger into the nostrils of potential mates in this club. I smirked to myself as I found some takers staring at me from the bar. I gave them a seductive grin and called them over.

I started to blush as I was surrounded by men. It reminded me of the last orgy I was in. I let out a squeak when one of those filthy mongrels decided to grab my hips and sway with me. I scoffed lightly when I felt his hard-on against me through my tight jet black leather mini skirt. I decided to bend over, my chains tinkling while I moved, and slide back up to my original position.

"Damn girl…where'd you learn to move like that..?" One of the men said to me while fingering one of the chains attached to my skirt. "I can show you how I learned how to move like that if you follow me. I said in a very seductive and daring tone. "Sure thing baby…lead the way." He said. I could just see his erection twitching in his jeans. How Pathetic. "I'll be back cuties." I said to the remaining men. "Oh and you might want to take care of this," I said while grabbing his crotch "Or you could come with us and I'll take care of it for you.." I said with mocking lustful eyes. "Ah..shit…Ok I'll follow you two." A threesome huh…? This is gonna be fun, maybe I can form an orgy like last time.

I looked around the club and found a stripper pole on a stage. I smirked to myself and sauntered to the DJ table with my hair waving left and right with each step and requested a song. Dance In The Dark by Lady Gaga and borrowed a head set mic while I got up onto the stage with the stripper pole. I repeated the moans and gasps that were being sung in the beginning of song and slid down the pole while doing so. When the song picked up I leaped and swung myself on the pole and twirled grabbing a lot of attention from a lot of hound dogs.

My pupils were turning into slits because of the hungry looks I was getting. "Do you wanna dance in the dark with me?!" I moaned while straddling the pole with one leg. I smiled at all the wolf whistles and cat calls I heard. I got off the pole and walked to the back with at least four guys trailing behind me and locked the a start..but i guess I'll just have to deal with it. I ran a hand against my chest through my shirt and the bells attached to my choker twinkled. "So what do you all want from me?" "You don't have to answer you know…I can tell by just lookin' at ya."

I looked left to right and smirked at all the mates I gathered. "Drop em'" I ordered all of them and smiled at all the hard-ons in front of me. How should I start…Should I jump straight into the sex or just start off with a blow job…Goodness some of them are rather small…But im sure I can make them accommodate my tastes.. I sized up my prey blondes…brunettes..red heads… I smiled to myself and knelt before a brunette I wrinkled my nose…obviously he hangs around animals. "And what's your name sweetie?" I purred out while stroking his shaft nice and slow.

The poor little soul let out a gasp. He must not be used to such a thing and shuddered while he got used to the feeling of someone stroking him.

"Well you never answered my question...", I stared at him while still pumping him.,"What's your name sexy?"

"K-Kiba..." he managed to pant out while i started moving my hand faster

Poor thing was about to cum when all the other guys were busy tending to themselves at the sight of me pleasuring another man. Why must human males be so despicable? I sucked my teeth in my head and let Kiba's length go when he was so ready to blow on me and my skirt. Im so not losing this skirt to this dog.

Seeing at how turned on they are and how turned off I became at the fact that Dog boy here smells **[A/N: Don't hate me Kiba fans its to fit the nature of the story T__T] **and all the other guys don't even look as tempting or have already came.

I don't like quick shots because i dont get enough pleasure and the first shot is always the best. I brushed my skirt and flashed a hypnotizing glare at the men before me. "Why don't you all just take a nap." I let out a chuckle causing my choker to tinkle at that the men fell to ground. I ate their hearts anyway...no point on letting them go to waste...

I walked out of the back room and wiped my mouth of the blood that was left over from my snack and headed to the bar where i spotted a blue haired vixen. From the way of her scent and aura i can tell she's a succubus just like me. My eyes flashed when she turned around

"Hey there sugar...what can I get you on this bewitching night...?" She said with a purr as she looked at me.

Oh this is going to be so...Interesting.

* * *

WHEEEE END OF CHAPPIE UN. Please stay tuned for chapters deux - dix... im trying to hit my chapter 10 mark o3o

Sasori: No she's not...she'd lose inspiration after this

L.P: No im not. Too much stuff going on in my life in order for me to lose inspiration.

Sasori: Someone needs some sex therapy

L.P: What the heck crawled into your heart chamber this time? O__O

Sasori: Oh shut up you know i hate waiting...

L.P: Oh god to be continued! *Runs into my room with Sasori running behind me*


	2. Chapter 2

L.P. Noting that I am a lazy bastard.

Sasori: That she is...

L.P. Shaddap man before i chain you to my bed post.

Sasori: Actually I'd like that the other way around...

L.P While my blush subsides I've been doing a whole bunch of bull kaka at school so yeah i was terribly delayed

Sasori: And busy with me

L.P. Seriously? Today your heart chamber acts up?

Sasori: Tch..insolent woman.

L.P. There we go. So my buddeh mah best fanfic buddeh AlexKatia finally made me get up from my lazy mandra....SO HERE WE GO.

AlexKatia: Oy that's right man now get your lazy butt up and do my requested chapter already..*smacks your hand before you grope my boob

L....so mean...FINE

L.P:DISCLAIMER PLEASEEEE. Psst...go Sasori go.

Sasori: **Lil'Pervert is a lazy person so wouldn't even dare to steal any characters from Naruto. Those characters including me belong to our rightful owner...**

DISCLAIMER: WHAT SASORI SAID.

JUST READ THIS PERVERTED STORY

* * *

_I walked out of the back room and wiped my mouth of the blood that was left over from my snack and headed to the bar where i spotted a blue haired vixen. From the way of her scent and aura i can tell she's a succubus just like me. My eyes flashed when she turned around_

_"Hey there sugar...what can I get you on this bewitching night...?" She said with a purr as she looked at me._

_Oh this is going to be so...Interesting.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO: My Vixen**

**Konan's POV**

Ugh if i had an orgasm for everytime some guy hits on me I'd be a very happy Succubus. This is my life working at some strip joint called The Trap in which succubi and incubi come and prey on innocent, yet stupid,drunk,high on sex driving drugs humans. Sigh..I need a good fuck..

My tail popped out at the sight of someone with bubble gum hair and evergreen eyes gathering up a truckload of dogs into one of the labyrinth of backrooms in the club. Kami-sama how many backrooms can this club even have?! But anyways I saw her disappear with the guys and came out the backroom with the smell of dissatisfaction and the look lust in her eyes still. I grinned while I saw her sauntering over to the bar. Man I'm gonna have a kick out of this one.

She gave me a quick glance but then shot her head up from the list of drinks and stared at me. I smiled and said with the best purr i could muster

"Hey there sugar...what can I get you on this bewitching night...?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Oh man...one lust filled succubus is ok. But two of them in contact with each other is bad..but something about this vixen is telling me something different. By the looks of it she hasn't had a good fuck in a long ass time...the question struck me so i had to ask.

"Hey...are you a succubus too..?" I wasn't worried if I asked her this question cause this club is famous for people of my kind. Humans just think this phrase as a way to introduce drinks and drugs into their partying lives.

After I asked my question she giggled a little bit and her aluring amber eyes sized me up. Yep..a natural response for a succubi in a split second i saw her tail and got my answer.

"Oh yes I am but I'm kinda down lately.."

I felt her impending lust bouncing off of her..this is bad at this rate i'll tear up this whole club in a sex frenzy craze.

"Hmm..I wonder why.." I said while sizing her up. Damn..is she seriously a bartender? She's too much to be on this side of the bar..I scanned her outfit with my eyes. Tight raven colored skinny jeans. A jet black leather corset with a silver cami under it..White boots with heels that look like it could pierce a guy in the dick..Silver bangles. I looked up to see her honey colored eyes staring at me. I smiled while my nose caught scent of her azure hair with a paper flower in it.

"So..what's your name?" I asked very curious at this point

"Name's Konan..and yours babe?" She asked while giving me a Cheshire cat grin.

"Sakura...I can't help but notice...are your cravings being satisfied lately?" I asked.

"Hmm..you are veryyy nosy prying into another succubus' business..but yes..its been 2 weeks without sex"

"OH MAN ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" i exclaimed while standing on the metal bar attached to the barstool I was sitting on,then sat down with a huff.

"Aren't you succubi a vivid looking bunch?" My tail almost flicked out of my skirt...don't tell me..its him

I turned in my barstool to see a man with flaming orange hair and piercings protruding from his face. I smiled..It is.

"Well look at who we have here..its been a long time hasn't it? How is the woman out there?" My tail decided to say hello and sway from my skirt.

* * *

**Konan's POV**

Once I saw where that sultry voice came from I couldn't help but feel a sudden dampness in my happy place. Oh God he's making me lose my self control. I didn't realize that I was staring at him..Oh god he looked so..hot! Mmm! His orange peel hair makes me wanna run my fingers through it and pull it while screaming out his name..and if I had a chance i'd fiddle with his piercing while staring into his captivating eyes all night.

"Hey babe can I get you something? Tonight's drink of choice is 'Give me a Hot Fuck'." I said while my tail started swinging side to side..._how embarrasing_ I thought.

He smirked at me while leaning over the bar and giving my ear a quick flick with his hot steaming tongue causing shivers to run down my spine. Shit I'm gonna knock these glasses off the bar and get some hot hardcore angry sex...oh god what am I saying I dont even know his name yet. I need to play it cool...and just purr and be sexy. That's natural for me.

"Hmm your quite the player suga..but I have to ask what is your name?" I said while purring..

My orange blazed hair man candy looked at my new aquantince Sakura and asked..

"Hot 'bout you answer for me?" he said while grinning. A sigh emitted from her pouted candy colored lips and introduced him to me.

"His name is Pain..we grew up with each other. One day we planned a gigantic orgy. "Ooo..how was he?" I asked very horny and curious.

"Oh no!" she said quickly. "Gross he's more like a brother figure...we never had sex with each other..maybe you should find out how good he is." She said with a grin.

He smirked in reply and leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I'm the best that you'll experience..I'll make your wildest fantasies come to life..and by the time I'm done with you, you'll still want more and more until your body goes completely numb of feeling."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Here we go..he's going to sweep her off her feet and fuck her brains out like all the other women we've come across..succubus or not. He always needs to fuck someone. I can't blame him though but the risk of having sex with someone of our own species runs a risk of pregnancy...Because I know he hates to use protection.. I exhaled through my nose and rolled my eyes at his attempts to woo my new friend. And sent my cold piercing glare his way.

* * *

**Pain's POV**

God how does Sakura always find a find chick before I do...and this one is wow..curvy and looks so mouthwatering in tight clothes..I'd rip them off if I had the chance..and I will..I just need to get her out of this rat trap...heh..no wonder this club is called The Trap.

Other than my corny humor..I scanned the room and strutted towards the blue haired vixen and my quick tempered cotton candy haired sister...Yeah you can say she's my sister because we've been through alot with each other. But we never had sex...that'll be like incest or something even though we're not related by blood..just by relationship.

I gave her my signature ear flick with my tongue..man the smell of lust coming from her was so strong...I can feel my jeans getting tight already..fuck this..Im taking her with me.

"So..I have a question to ask you.."

"Is everyone asking me a question tonight?" she asked with a bewildered glance

"I guess so..but my question should be worth while..want to have a sex gathering somewhere?"

I saw that flash in her golden eyes. "How about my house when the club closes..everyone is drunk and high off of ecstasy.." she said with a purr

"That sounds nice." I glanced out of the corner of my eye to catch Sakura's death glare...Oh shit..I'm in for it now.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"What the hell was that you just met the poor girl!" I nearly shouted while whispering in his ear away from the bar.

"Look Sakipus.(My nickname for her because its rumored that when succubi are mad their pussies taste like bitter sake). Im really horny and I haven't have a fuckfest in a while. And I know you sure haven't so let me have my fun." He whispered back hurriedly with lust evident in his lunar eyes.

"Ok..fine. I'll let you have your fun but im keeping your eye on you. You broke too many hearts..and ate them too."

"Yeah yeah sure thing mom." He said while rolling his eyes at me. I gave him a quick shove and said bye to Konan and flipped my hair to leave an imprint on some random dude and sauntered out the club.

* * *

**AFTER CLUB HOURS Konan's POV**

I managed to get one guy that was partially sober..he was a little tipsy so his performance in bed wouldn't be that well..he might last at least 30 minutes with me. Pain has a completely drunk chick slung over his shoulder like she was a bag of rice. And we walked to my house...if im lucky i can get pain to move in with me..

I opened the door to my house while the humans in took the inside. But of course its not like i have a bad sense in interior design..When I opened my cherry wood door into my home with beige walls and wine colored drapes against the french doors and windows..in the kitchen there's a bar stocked filled with expensive wines and drinks..from Chardonnay all the way to Grey Goose Vodka with different types of glasses to pour the drinks in..shot glasses..flutes. The works.

Besides that I needed to get us into my sexual chambers..Man..my naughty mind is making me sound so perverted...once a succubus always a succubus i always say. I opened the door to my bedroom the crimson colored bed sheets just waiting to be soiled by some sort of sex fluid.

I stared at my competition. Fucking wasted whore can't even stand up on her own...

"Well here we are. Since it's my house I'll go first..you can head on out into the kitchen to pour yourself a drink..." I said my words slightly laced with jealousy that he's going to fuck that bitch in my house...I don't like sharing what's mine.

"Hmm..sure thing do you mind if I throw this one on a couch?" He asked lifting the wasted skank by her wrist.

"Go ahead, but make sure she has a bucket near her." I said while unlacing my boots and corset.

"Shut the door on your way out sweetie" I said with my back turned to him, staring at my prey. I smiled when I heard the door shut. Incubuses can be so jealous..

"So babe wanna start on me now?" I was already naked and saw the raging hard on in his pants I crawled on my bed and settled down on my back and waited for my prey to settle on top of me. He stripped quickly and got on top of me. He doesn't really turn me on like Pain does but a succubus like me can get wet at will. I don't need a man to get me wet...sometimes.

I stared at him while he entered me and let out a loud moan. I didn't mean for it to be loud but a little green monster in my head told me to..added to that I haven't had a fuck in a long ass time..I needed this...fuck Pain..I want him mad..I want to make him so jealous he'll break the door down and rip this guy to shreds and fuck me 'til I'm raw.

I was moaning like I was being fucked to death...who knew this guy could hump me like some jack rabbit...I arched my back and came fast and then I heard a glass break...it sounded like it came from the bar. I quickly sat up and bit my victims neck, sucking out his blood and then eatting his heart. I put on my robe and stormed out of my room. The bitch was already dead and Pain was drinking wine when i saw one of my flute glasses broken and pain's full moon rimmed eyes were now clouded with lust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said very envious that he fucked that skank of a goat on my velvet couch.

"You got fucked by some dickwad that's what's wrong." He said with a clenched jaw.

"I didn't say anything when you fucked some cock sucker on my expensive ass couch now did I? I didn't say shit when you broke my glass either."

In an instant he was already in front of me pinning me against the wall.

"You better watch what you say to me or you'll regret it later." He seethed.

The jealousy and lust radiating from him was turning me on...this time I didn't need to get wet voluntarily. Before I knew it he lifted my leg up and slid into me, I tilted my head back and moaned his name loudly. He smirked and thrust into me really deep..god it felt so good I lifted my hands and clawed off his shirt. Maybe I was tone deaf because all I could hear was his skin smacking against mine and the blood pounding in my ears but I was shrieking and starting to sweat. I grabbed and pulled his orange sunburst locks and wrapped my legs around his waist begging for more.

His breath was hot and ragged while thrusting into me with such speed it was incredible..I never felt so fucking good in such a long time..anymore of this and I'll just explode!

"P-Pain! I can't stay on this wall forever...at least take me inside to my bed..before I stain this wall and break it." I panted

He grit his teeth and complied with my wish. My head was on my pillow and I was on all fours before he took me from behind. I squealed when I felt him re-enter me because I missed the feeling of him filling me up already. He pounded into me and it felt like white spots exploded in my eyes he's hitting the best spot ever...

"Oh god I'm so close Pain!" I managed to squeal from my sexual high.

"Just let it out baby I don't want you holding anything in" He panted against my neck

He slammed into me one more time before I clawed my elegant but soiled bed sheets in my sexual explosion..it felt like i got shot with the best electrical surge throughout my body at this point nothing mattered to me but just him...I couldn't feel my knees at this point though...and I whimpered when he pulled out of me. I looked in the corner of my eye while he pumped himself rigorously and came on my tattered bed sheets. He let out the sexiest moan I ever heard. He looked so sexy..covered in sweat and his dick dripping from his and my cum. God I'm so tired...

"So..who was better...the bastard or me." He asked while spooning me in my bed.

"Hmm..I don't know maybe the bastard.." I said brimming with mischief but was too tired to instigate another round.

"From the noise pouring from your mouth and the from me making your sex juices swish around inside of you I think you should reconsider." He said cockily.

"Shut up.." I said wearily.

"Hey Pain...would you mind moving in with me..?"

"Oh yeah I definitely will..but I have some conditions.." he said.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"I get to fuck you whenever I want..." He smirked and kissed my shoulder.

"Uh huh...and the other one?" I asked while shutting my eyes..

"Oh I'll tell you that tomorrow..just go to bed." He said while pulling a new set of sheets over us.

By the time he said tomorrow I was already gone...

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hmm? So he did screw her...typical..but this time..it seemed that he really enjoyed it..I chuckled and pushed myself off the wall outside of the bedroom. and Leapt out of the window sprouted my wings and flew off to find another soul to feed on. Leaving nothing but the sound of my chuckle ringing like bells in the night.

* * *

**There butt frickity IM DONE. REVIEW MAN IM GOING TO BED.**


End file.
